Royal Love
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Just another royal family that they will be planning a ball for. Hermione Granger has traveled with her Father working, learning the rules for dealing with the royals, but that all changes with Hadrian. Prince Hadrian of Melbourne is as stubborn and arrogant as any Prince would be getting ready to take the throne. When Hermione arrives, something grows. NonMagic!Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary : Just another castle. Just another royal family that they will be planning a ball for. Hermione Granger has traveled with her Father working, learning the rules for dealing with the royals, but that all changes with Hadrian. Prince Hadrian of Melbourne is as stubborn and arrogan as any Prince would be getting ready to take the throne. When Hermione arrives, something grows. Something changes.**_

_**A/N : I don't own Harry Potter nor its Characters! Harry/Hermione Fics, don't like, don't read. Be nice please, and give it a chance before you judge. NonMagic! RoyalFamily!**_

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Just another castle, just another royal family with hundreds of servants and gardens and gold to spare. This was nothing new to me. After all, I have visited almost every castle in the Kingdom and miles beyond that. Now, I did not visit these castles for royal purposes. I am not part of royalty. As far back as my family tree goes, it has been peasants and commoners.

I continue my family tree by also being a commoner. To tell you the truth, I got the good end of the commoner life. I get to visit all of these beautiful castles that the royals live in. I get to talk and spend time with them too.

The only reason I get to do this is because of my Father. He is a royal planner. He plans all of the balls and royal events that takes place in the castles.

My father is known by almost every single royal for miles. He is what you can call a professional in the business.

Because my Father is my only family, I have always traveled around with him.

I have become my father's assistant. I have always tried to help him prepare the events, but my dad is stubborn. He liker to work alone, and I respect that. He has always had a specific schedule that I have never been able to follow. I just let him do what he needs to do, but I always try to help in some way when he gets too overwhlmed.

Tagging along with my Father means that I usually hang around the castle most of the time and try not to get in the way of the royalty. I am quiet and usually prefer to be alone. But, I sometimes manage to get myself in a pickle. Trouble seems to be attracted to me at times.

Arriving in front of the castle, I could tell that this was going to be an enjoyable visit. The last time I visited this estate was when I was almost five. We came right before my fifth birthday. It is ironic since we have arrived only a few weeks before my 19th birthday.

Looking out the carriage window, the golden castle reflects the Suns rays, letting them shine throughout the country side that surrounds the estate. Gardens and vineyards circle the castle for as far as I can see. This has to be one of the most beautiful estates I have visited in a long time.

Pulling up to the marble steps of the castle, the carriage stops and I open the door attentively, looking around curiously.

Being on royal property, it has always been hard not to be curious. Sometimes, my curiosity gets a little too curious, but I don't blame it.

My father walks around the carriage to retrieve his supplies and luggage. I look up at the towering palace in front of me.

I can't believe I get to live here for the next three months. I get to live on this beautiful property for an entire three months.

I walk up the marble steps slowly and carefully, trying to take in everything. I am then standing in front of the thick oak doors that separate the royal palace and the road that leads to the village a few miles away.

A young servant opens the door while my Father and the servants carrying his plans for the upcoming ball make it to the top step.

I entirely giving a smile and nod to the servant who graciously returned it with a bow.

Inside, I gasps. I have visited many castles before, and they all felt the same. But this castle...this castle is absolutely breathtaking. It is the most gorgeous castle I have ever stepped foot in. In front of me, a marble staircase climbs up towards the center of the castle before breaking off in opposite directions. Gold accents surround the opening hall along with paintings of flowers and trees.

I am woken from my trance when someone bumps me from behind. I turn around and find my Father struggling with our luggage. Before he could drop everything. I take some of the load off of him. He gives me a smile.

"Thank you, darling," He says already tired from the load he was carrying.

I laugh and smile back at him.

"Now, before you run off and explore like you alwas do..." He pauses to give me a smirk. Usually, I run off to explore. "We need to meet King Thomas of Melbourne and his family. It will only take a few minutes. I promise."

"Ok, Father." I give him a smirk back and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure that you don't need help unpacking?"

I have always asked the same question at every castle we have ever visited. It always is the same answer.

"Oh no, honey. No need. I can handle everything. You go have fun. Just..."

"Don't get in trouble. I got it, Father," I finished.

My father laughs. It is the same conversation every time.

As if on cue, a servant enteres into the main hall to escort us to the room in which the royal family awaits.

_**Thank you... Review Please so that I know if I should continue or not!**_

_**Enjoy the Story! Sorry if there are mistaken grammar, will fix them later as soon as possible!**_

_**LOTS of LOVES-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary : Just another castle. Just another royal family that they will be planning a ball for. Hermione Granger has traveled with her Father working, learning the rules for dealing with the royals, but that all changes with Hadrian. Prince Hadrian of Melbourne is as stubborn and arrogan as any Prince would be getting ready to take the throne. When Hermione arrives, something grows. Something changes.**_

_**A/N : I don't own Harry Potter nor its Characters! Harry/Hermione Fics, don't like, don't read. Be nice please, and give it a chance before you judge. NonMagic! RoyalFamily!**_

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

My father puts down the supplies he was holdng in a heap on the floor. He follows the servant and I obediently follow behind him. Inside the room we just entered, more flower paintings cover the walls. I absolutely love flowers.

The servant walks us through the labyrinth of hallways until we reach a grand, golden door. The servant knocks and opens the door slowly. He peaks in before he motions for us to join.

I immediately go through my routine: stand up straight, curtsy when we stand in front of them, keep your head up, hold eye contact, nod to let them know you are listening, refer to them as 'My Lord' and 'My Lady', and curtsy when you leave.

It is a lot to remember, but if you have been doing it as often as I have, it becomes common knowledge.

Entering the room, there were no windows. Only candle light lit the room. In front of me, sitting in the middle throne, the King of Melbourne sat tall and powerful. He stood when he saw us enter, a smile on his face. The woman sitting next to him on his left, who I was guessing was the Queen of Melbourne, also stood up with a smile. To the King's right sat a young man. He didn't bother to stand. Instead of a smile, he wore a straight face. No emotion ran across it.

"Daniel Granger. It is so nice to see you again, my friend!" The King says in his deep and masculine voice. Instead of my Father bowing, the King gives him a hug. This is definitely not a normal action by a King. Not unless you are really, _really _close friends.

My father happily returns the hug like they are old friends. I have never seen my father greet royalty like this. While looking at the King and my Father, the Queen quietly walked over to me. I flinch when I turn back to my face forward, noticing the Queen was standing in front of me.

Oh my! How long has she been standing in front of me?

I was about to curtsy when the Queen pulls me into a hug. I don't hug back at first. I was shocked with the action. This is so unusual.

I quickly and carefully rap my arms around her to return the hug.

"Oh, Hermione! It is so nice to see you again. It has been such a long time," She pulls out of the hug and takes both of my hands. I flinch again. Her hands were as soft as velvet.

"I know you probably don't remember us, for you were so young when you visited last. Well, I bet you were at least five!" She pulls me into one last quick hug before the King joins her to greet me.

"Miss Hermione. It is so nice to see you! Oh, how you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I remember when you and Hadrian played in the mud together in our garden way back whem."

Hadrian?

The Queen looks over her shoulder to the young boy still sitting in his throne. He sat in the same position with the same straight look on his face.

"Adri, why don't you come down here and greet our guests," The Queen says with sweetness in her voice.

The boy stands up, but does not move any farther. He still didn't smile.

"Good day, Mr. Granger. Good day, Miss Hermione," He says in a deep, crisp voice. He gives us each a nod.

"Good day, Prince Hadrian," I reply while giving a curtsy. He sat back down without another word. Look at him and give a little sigh. I have met Princes like this before: cocky and inconsiderate. It is nothing new.

"Hadrian will soften up. He is just as stubborn as any 20 years old boy getting ready to become King is," The Queen whispers to me and my Father. I let out a little laugh. It happens to every Prince.

The King looks over to his son and sighs.

"Well, I sure hope he softens up. He is just too serious."

"You can't possibly blame him, Tom. You were exactly the samy way." The Queen retorted.

"No, I was not."

"Yes. You were. Don't deny it!" she insisted.

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I was a little..." The King gave in.

"A little?"

I stifle a little laughter as the King and Queen's bickered. My Father finally interrupted.

"We will leave you two to your friendly brawl. We must unpack our supplies. Will we meet you at dinner to discuss the dance plans?"

"Yes. That sounds perfect. We will see you at 7 o'clock in the main dining hall. I will have a servant sent to your room to escort you there," The King quickly says, trying to return to the little argument he was having with his wife.

I curtsy and my Father bows as we quietly make our escape. I take a quick glance at Hadrian. He was givng me a piercing cold stare. I turn away quickly.

Why is he looking at me that way? We have barely known each other for five minutes and he is already giving me an icy glare. What did I do?

I could tell this was going to be an interesting visit.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And for the readers I want to say that this is FanFiction which mean I can do any story since this is just a fiction. Thank you for reading and leave review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary : Just another castle. Just another royal family that they will be planning a ball for. Hermione Granger has traveled with her Father working, learning the rules for dealing with the royals, but that all changes with Hadrian. Prince Hadrian of Melbourne is as stubborn and arrogan as any Prince would be getting ready to take the throne. When Hermione arrives, something grows. Something changes.**_

_**A/N : I don't own Harry Potter nor its Characters! Harry/Hermione Fics, don't like, don't read. Be nice please, and give it a chance before you judge. NonMagic! RoyalFamily!**_

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

We exit the throne room, saying goodbye to the King and Queen. My Father turns to me.

"I know you probably don't remember them, but the have been really close friends to me ever since we visited and decorated their last ball," He says.

"They seems very nice. And just out of curiousity, did I really play with _that_ prince in the mud?"

He laughs and gives me a hug which I happily return.

"Oh, darling! Yes, you did. I have a picture of it somewhere. I should go find it," He replies, "Now, you can go off and explore. Just..."

I finish his sentence.

"..don't get into trouble. I got it. I love you," I give my Father a quick peck on the cheek before I turn towards the hallway I thought we originally came out of.

I heard my Father chuckle behind me as he heads off in the opposite direction.

As soon as I enter the hallway, I try to maneuver though the maze of doors. I really wanted to look at the flower paintings and the gardens. I bet the gardens are absolutely spectacular. I try to remember the steps I took so I could get back to the throne room if necessary.

Ok, let's turn this way. I think we turned this way...

Turns out that the walkways to the throne room were a lot more complicated than I thought. After ten minutes of searching, I give up. I am lost. I can't even find my way back to the main hall nevertheless the throne room. I sit on a velvet chair in the corner of the hallway I am in. There are no windows, only candle light.

I try to retrace my steps again. It is no help since I lost tracks minutes ago.

Wow, it has been 10 minutes and I am already lost. This is not good. Well, at least I have not got into trouble...

"Typical for a commoner like you to get lost," A voice says behind me.

I turn around and immediately stand up shocked. Prince Hadrian was standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. Instead of an icy glare, he greeted me with a smirk. Not a smile, but an evil smirk.

"My Lord," I stuttered and gave a quick curtsy. "I.."

"Don't speak," He says while putting a hand up to stop me. I obey. You know how I mentioned that I was not in trouble? Well, turns out I was wrong.

He puts his hand down. "I will guide you back to the main hallway. Follow."

He starts to walk away. I look at him curiously, and instantly follow him. Turns out he is a fast walker.

I try to calmly walk after him, but I had to run in order to keep him in my view. He didn't turn once t make sure I was following. After a few minutes, the Prince and I enter back into the main hallway.

Thank goodness.

The Prince turns back to me with another icy glare.

"Don't be messing around the corridors anymore. I don't want to be looking after you. I am a Prince, not a babysitter."

I stand there, frozen. I don't know how to respond. I have met many Princes before. They are all like controlling, for they don't want to look weak when they are King, but I have never seen a Prince like this.

"Good day, Miss," He says then turns and walks away without another word.

He is one stuck up Prince.

I don't think about this too long, for I find myself making my way to the gardens outside.

**A/N: Thank you for Reviews! Yes, enjoy the new update, sorry it's not too long will try to update soon. And sorry for the mistaken grammar also. Will try and fix them later.**


End file.
